Hand Of Blood
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Omake EDITED. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menengang berdiri di kamar mandi, kegiatan membersihkan dirinya dari noda darah itu terganggu. For SUSPENSE WEEK EVENT. Canon—The Uchiha's Massacre Effect.


**Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka** menampilkan iris kelam menawan yang kini sedang terpejam kembali dengan kerutan alis, merasa terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela kamar. Uchiha Sasuke memalingkan kepala hingga hidungnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan harum, ia membuka mata… mendapati seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih susu sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sasuke memundurkan kepala guna melihat wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu lebih jelas. Mata kelamnya menatap intens wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, tangannya terulur untuk membelai helaian rambut meram muda itu, halus… ia tersenyum miring dan tipis.

Haruno Sakura, wanita yang dahulu mengejar-ngejarnya dan dengan hebatnya membuat Sasuke balik mengejar wanita tersebut bahkan nyaris membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke gila. Tapi, itu dulu. Keadaannya berubah indah semenjak Sakura mau lagi mempercayainya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura mencintainya dengan tulus—meski pun sejarah pembantaian klan Uchiha masih berdampak buruk bagi nama baiknya, Sakura tetap berada di sampingnya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, karena Sasuke yakin Sakura akan menerima lamarannya dengan segera—setelah ia memintanya nanti, Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat itu.

.

.

.

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_  
**_For 'SUSPENSE WEEK EVENT'._**

_Warnings: Sasuke-POV diwakili orang ketiga. Twisted. Canon—**The Uchiha's Massacre Effect**. Fluffy-Bloody M for violence content&suspense, **NOT FOR UNDERAGE.**  
_

_**A/N: Fluffy-Bloody**? orang psycho pasti ngerti apa itu so sweet tapi dalam hal darah berdarah... so, mungkin aku bakal bikin fict gore selanjutnya dengan tag Fluffy-Bloody jika cerita itu so sweet (sekali lagi, dalam hal darah berdarah)._

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu nampak bahagia ditengah kegiatan menyantap makan malamnya, mereka begitu romantis… meski hanya mekan berdua dalam kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kendati sang pria merupakan turunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang dikabarkan sudah bukan klan terpandangan lagi. Dari jauh pun semua bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari sorot mata kelam yang begitu antusias memperhatikan segala celotehan panjang dari wanita di seberang mejanya. Meski Sasuke tak banyak menjawab atau membalas perkataan Sakura, tapi Sakura tahu… Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Semua topik dari A sampai Z Sasuke dengarkan dengan sabar dan tanpa sela mau pun protes, hingga wanita riang itu kehabisan napas sendiri saking banyak bicaranya. "Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya?" cengir Sakura sambil menenggak minumannya, napasnya memburu.

Sasuke mengerjap, ingin sekali ia berkata 'tidak apa-apa!' atau 'bukan masalah', 'aku tak keberatan' dan lain sebagainya. Tapi sial, kalimat itu hanya mengalir sampai ujung lidahnya saja. Fakta bahwa ia memiliki _kecacatan_ berkomunikasi menamparnya keras-keras, entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan banyak kata meski seberapa besar pun ia ingin mengeluarkannya.

Wajah Sakura berpeluh dan sesekali mendesah, "Pedas…"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. Dipandanginya ninja medis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sampai akhirnya entah mengapa wanita itu tersedak. Sakura terbatuk memegangi tenggorokannya, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, "Uhuk!"

Pria bermata kelam yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun segera membantunya untuk minum. "Tenggorokanku sakit… tersedak—uhuk pedas."

.

.

**_Zrash!_**

Seorang pria tua tersungkur setelah sebilah _kusanagi_ berlambang Uchiha membelah lehernya. Kedua pahanya sudah berlubang karena ditusuk _kusanagi_ yang sama. Teuchi—pemilik kedai Ichiraku itu memandang tak percaya siapa pelaku yang tiba-tiba menarik dan melukai lehernya, darah mengucur…

"Sas… su…ke?"

Sasuke memicing, ia ingat betul tadi Sakura memesan ramen yang tidak begitu pedas, tapi dengan lancangnya pria tua ini lupa akan pesanan Sakura.

**_Itu untuk membayar tenggorokan Sakura yang sakit._**

**_Crat!_**

Ujung pedang itu tertusuk tepat di jantung Teuchi, sukses membuat si pelaku kecipratan darah. Wajah tampan Sasuke yang datar itu kini ternoda darah, ia kembali membelah rongga dada korbannya untuk ia ambil jantung si korban. Teuchi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dipaksa untuk menelan jantungnya sendiri oleh Sasuke.

**_Itu untuk membayar masakan pedas yang tak pernah Sakura inginkan._**

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke menengang berdiri di kamar mandi, kegiatan membersihkan dirinya dari noda darah itu terganggu, wajahnya mendadak panik.

"Sasuke-_kun?_ Kau di dalam?" ketukan pintu itu kian gusar dan Sasuke segera mengguyur dirinya secara asal agar noda cipratan darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya menghilang. Segera saja ia ceburkan baju bernoda darahnya di ember dan menyambar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Setelah selesai ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun!_" tubuh yang bertelanjang dada itu langsung diterjang wanita mungil berambut merah muda di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, astaga… aku ketakutan mencarimu kemana-mana." Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Kau tahu, baru saja aku menerima kabar Yamato-_taichou_ meninggal dibunuh seseorang."

Hn? Yamato?

Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang kemarin malam dilakukannya…

**_Crash!_**

_Kayu dari Jutsu elemen kayu milik Yamato terbelah oleh sebelah kusanagi berlambang Uchiha. Pria di bawah tingkatan Kakashi itu mengerang keras saat kusanagi yang menyerangnya kini ikut menebas kedua tangannya._

_"AAAAAARGH!"_

_Kedua tangan itu buntung dan potongannya pun jatuh ke tanah. Yamato tak habis pikir mengapa Uchiha terakhir yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sakura itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya, ia sudah berusaha menghindar tapi Sasuke terus menyerang hingga ia terpaksa melawan dengan jutsu kayunya. Tapi mengapa…_

_Klak._

_Sasuke menginjak tangan-tangan yang baru saja terputus itu, ditatapnya Yamato dengan penuh kebencian dan segera ia tusuk kedua paha korbannya hingga sang korban jatuh tak berdaya._

_"N-nande…?" gumam Yamato lemas karena kahabisan darah yang terus mengucur dari tangan buntungnya dan dari lubang di kedua pahanya. Sasuke berjongkok tepat di sebelah kepala Yamato, di arahkannya kusanagi berlumur darah itu pada mata kiri Yamato._

_"AAAAARGH!"_

_Satu bola mata dengan sedikit urat-urat yang masih menempel itu terlepas, Sasuke arahkan lagi kusanaginya pada mata Yamato yang satunya. Teriakan sakit kembali terdengar._

**_Itu balasan, karena mata ini sering menatap Sakura-ku dari jauh._**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—saat mengingat kejadian itu. Semenjak kehilangan klannya dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kakak kandungnya membantai seluruh keluarga, Sasuke tak lagi memiliki rasa apa pun...

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Pengecualian untuk wanita merah muda yang satu ini.

"Lho? Kau mau mencuci malam-malam begini?" kepala Sakura berusaha melongok ke dalam kamar mandi mendapati ember dan celana Sasuke yang sedikit keluar dari ember tersebut. Tubuh tegap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi itu menghalanginya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ suka cuci baju sendiri?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut bingung. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, biarkan saja aku yang melakukannya, Sasuke_-kun_." kata Sakura lagi berusaha menerobos masuk namun segera di tahan oleh Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menggeleng memberi isyarat larangan dengan wajah tegas—yang diusahakannya.

"Ah ya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ juga sering membersihkan _kusanagi?_" tanya Sakura saat matanya tak sengaja mendapati bilah _kusanagi_ beserta sarungnya yang terlihat basah oleh air di atas westafel. "Padahal kau jarang menerima misi berat akhir-ak—"

Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan menatap mata wanita itu serius. Sakura terdiam, ia sadar Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya dan memberinya tatapan seperti itu supaya ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

Wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku cuma tidak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ lelah." Katanya sambil meraih tangan besar Sasuke di kedua pipinya untuk ia turunkan. "Ya sudah, tapi kalau sudah selesai langsung turun, ya? Aku akan siapkan makan malam."

Mata kelam Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita berambut merah muda itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di ambang pintu, ia menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya sekilas. Ia melirik ember berisi pakaian kotornya, dan mengingat sudah beberapa korban yang jatuh karena emosi labilnya.

Sejak menyaksikan bagaimana klannya dibantai habis-habisan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri, Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup dalam tenang. Tak jarang ia gelisah dalam tidur saat mengingat bayang-bayang darah bercipratan, mayat berserakan, saat usianya terbilang masih sangat kecil untuk mendapati pemandangan mengerikan seperti itu.

Semua gunjingan pedas pun sering di dengarnya dari warga desa yang mengatai klannya itu. Awalnya Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan semua itu dengan ekspresi super datarnya, tapi lambat laun… topengnya retak dari dalam. Dia frustasi, dia depresi… tak punya keluarga, tak punya teman yang dapat dipercaya, tak memilki sandaran.

Kecuali…

.

.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke terenyum tipis sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk memegangi undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Di sebelah nama wanita itu terdapat namanya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun?_ Warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil sibuk memindahkan masakannya yang baru saja matang di atas meja. Dengan cekatan pula wanita itu menyiapkan semangkuk nasi berserta lauk pauk untuk calon suaminya yang sedang duduk di seberang meja sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas undangan.

"Maaf, ya, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka. Habis kau sedang sibuk dengan misi saat aku memesannya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil mengembalikan undangan tersebut pada Sakura untuk ditukarnya dengan semangkuk nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sasuke menyumpit lauk pauk dengan sumpit untuk segera memakannya, ia kembali tersenyum merasakan betapa lezatnya masakan sang calon istri. Mata kelam Sasuke melirik, melihat Sakura sedang tersenyum riang membaca undangan pernikahan mereka sendiri yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggu lagi.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari saat-saat seperti ini bagi Sasuke. Berdua dengan Sakura di rumah peninggalan keluarganya, rumah megah Uchiha yang selama ini dingin dan suram. Membuat Sasuke merasa kesepian, namun tidak lagi semenjak Sakura resmi menjadi tunangannya dan tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia akan lakukan apa pun untuk bersama Sakura dan membuat wanita itu bahagia… karena wanita itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa yang ia miliki di muka bumi ini.

Senyum hangat, perhatian, tawa riang, keceriaan, semua yang ada pada diri Sakura merupakan kehidupan bagai surga tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya, bagaimana jika hidup tanpa Sakura. Meski pun Sakura itu tomboy, kasar dan galak, tapi Sasuke cukup senang karena Sakura bisa menjadi wanita manis untuknya… hanya untuknya.

Karena itu, apa pun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk tetap bersama dan membuat Sakura bahagia.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lembut sosok wanita yang sedang menjajal gaun pengantin. Sakura menggerak-gerakan gaun panjang itu sambil memerhatikan bahannya, ia mengangkat kepala untuk mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

**_Cantik. Selalu cantik. Kian cantik._**

Tatapan Sasuke kian melembut kali ini disertia senyum tipis yang tanpa disadarinya muncul.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun?_ Ini mahal sekali." Tanya Sakura sambil menatap gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan senang namun sedikit cemas. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

**_Tentu saja. Apa pun untuk menebus senyummu yang seperti itu._**

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku pantas tidak? Atau jelek?" tanya Sakura lagi penuh harap. Sasuke tahu Sakura berkata seperti itu untuk memancingnya bersuara, karena wanita penguasa teknik medis itu selalu dan selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke berbicara kembali.

**_Cantik, Sakura…_**

Sasuke menelan ludah karena kata itu hanya sampai pada ujung lidahnya saja. Entah mengapa, sejak kehilangan klannya itu ia merasa sulit untuk berbicara. Apa pun itu. Saat melamar Sakura pun ia hanya memberikan cincin dan bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut di hadapan wanita itu, dan beruntung… Sakura selalu dan selalu mengerti apa pun maksudnya, sekali pun ia tak pernah bersuara.

Sakura menghela napas diam-diam sambil tertunduk, ia terlihat agak kecewa karena Sasuke masih diam dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Sebenarnya Sasukepun sedang berusaha mengutarakannya tapi entah mengapa itu sangat susah.

**_Cantik… kau cantik…_**

hanya itu yang terulang-ulang dalam hatinya. Sasuke berusaha keras mengeluarkannya agar Sakura dapat mendengar dan berhenti menunduk. Bibir tipis pria berkimono putih itu terbuka dengan sorot mata yang benar-benar berusaha.

"Kau cantik sekali—" Sakura mengangkat wajah, "—Sakura-_san!_" dan ternyata itu adalah Rock Lee. Wajah putih wanita itu mengukir tersenyum riang, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke terbelalak, kecewa… sedikit lagi… sungguh yang tadi itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan mengapa manusia hijau ketat itu datang mengambil bagiannya? Parahnya, Sakura tersenyum karena itu… harusnya senyum itu untuknya, bukan untuk Lee!

"Ya! Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu." Lee membenarkan, tak sadar sepasang mata kelam mengawasinya dengan penuh kebencian. "Semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar!" seru Rock Lee tersenyum tulus meski tak bisa ditutupi pula matanya menyimpan kesakitan dan kecemburuan yang sama seperti milik Sasuke saat ini. Bedanya, sorot Sasuke sungguh gelap dan berbahaya.

.

.

**_Zrat!_**

Kedua lutut Rock Lee terbentur keras di atas tanah saat kedua pahanya kini berlubang dan mengucur darah. Di hadapannya terpampang sebilah _kusanagi_ berlambang Uchiha yang di ujungnya telah meneteskan darah miliknya sendiri.

"_Na-nande… _Sa…suke…_-san?_"

Sasuke diam dengan mata memicing penuh kebencian. Ia segera mengayunkan pedang menusuk-nusuk dengan cepat kedua telapak tangan Lee yang menumpu di atas tanah.

"ARGH!"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun menebas tangan kanan Rock Lee yang berusaha menggapainya.

"ARGH!"

Lee menatap tak percaya tangan kannya sendiri yang baru saja jatuh di atas tanah, mengucurkan darah. Ia kembali mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke menendangnya hingga terbaring di atas tanah, tangannya yang baru saja terpotong itu pun di injak keras oleh Sasuke.

Mata bulat Lee kini beralih pada _kusanagi_ yang mengarah pada kepalanya… "Apa yang… ARGH!"

_ZRASH!_

Lee merasakan perih dan sakit tiada tara saat pipinya sobek, membuat mulutnya lebih lebar.

**_Itu untuk mulut yang lancang merayu Sakuraku._**

Sementara itu Sasuke memindahkan _kusanagi_ ke tangan kiri untuk mengambil _kunai_ dengan tangan kanan. Ia berjongkok di dekat Lee. Suara erangan tertahan Lee pun kembali terdengar saat ujung _kunai_ milik Sasuke menancap di kedua matanya bergantian.

**_Itu untuk mata yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh._**

Sasuke memicing puas dengan seringai miring yang super tipis saat darah Lee terciprat pada wajah, leher dan kimono putihnya. Ia melepas dua senjata di kedua tangannya untuk kemudian mencongkel mata Lee dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasanya senang saat menarik keluar kedua mata itu hingga beberapa urat ikut terbawa, kemudian ia masukan kedua bola mata tadi secara paksa pada mulut Lee yang terbuka lebar itu. Sasuke memasukannya dengan paksa hingga terdengar suara tersedak dari Lee karena tekanan yang tangan Sasuke berikan hingga melukai kerongkongan Lee. Sasuke tak peduli tangannya sudah berlumur darah dari sobekan mulut Lee dan rongga mata pemuda hijau ketat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Suara itu… ia menoleh. Mendapati Sakura menatapnya tak percaya dengan satu buket bunga mawar merah yang terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke terbelalak kaget, Sakura melangkah mundur dengan kepala yang menggeleng.

"Jadi selama ini pembantai misterius di Konoha…" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "…itu kau."

**_Tidak!_**

Sasuke berdiri tegap berusaha menghampiri Sakura dan nyatanya wanita itu justru melarikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

**_SAKURAAA!_**

Sasuke berlari berusaha mengejar tanpa sadar keadaannya yang bernoda darah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh wanita merah muda itu berhasil ia tangkap, ditarik tangan kecil itu dan dipeluknya. Dipeluk erat.

**_Jangan…_**

**_Aku tak kan melukaimu,_**

**_Sungguh…_**

Sasuke dapat merasakan Sakura berontak dalam pelukannya. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun!_"

**_Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi._**

Sasuke bersikeras memeluk erat tubuh wanita berambut merah muda itu, Sasuke menundukan wajah bernoda darahnya untuk menyandarkan dagu di atas bahu kanan Sakura. ia tatap perut wanita itu yang dibalut baju merah yang kini terlihat bernoda… noda dari tangan berlumur darah yang melingkari perut wanita itu. Dan itu adalah tangannya. Sasuke memicingkan mata sedih dan perlahan memejamkan mata. Mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini? Ia pun tak mengerti, setiap kali emosinya terpancing ia selalu kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Dan tertangkap basah oleh Sakura adalah pilihan paling terakhir yang akan dipilihnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar. Ia lepas pelukan itu agar untuk membuat Sakura menghadap padanya. Wanita itu tak melarikan diri, hanya mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan sendu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf… hiks."

Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengar itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura masih terisak, "Aku cuma sedikit takut saat mengetahui bahwa kau… kau…" hanya isak tangis yang menjadi kelanjutannya. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura berusaha meredam tangisnya sendiri untuk kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah dan basah.

"Aku telah berjanji untuk selalu ada untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengusap wajah berdarah itu, "—menerima Sasuke-_kun_ apa adanya. Tapi, maukah Sasuke-_kun_ berjanji padaku untuk berhenti melakukan itu?"

Sasuke terkejut, respon Sakura sungguh diluar dugaannya. Secara logis, wanita itu haruslah takut dan tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi Sakura justru tetap di sini dengan tetap berpegang pada janji yang mereka genggam bersama. Untuk saling ada satu sama lain, selamanya.

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk Sasuke tak merasa beruntung mempunyai Sakura… pria itu pun mengangguk.

**_Arigato,_**

**_Sakura._**

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti saat Naruto menyerahkan amplop. _Hokage_ keenam itu menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya, "Ini bonus untukmu, mudah-mudahan bisa membantu biaya pernikahanmu dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Anggap saja tunjangan dari organisasi," tambah Naruto cepat-cepat pada pria berseragam _ANBU_ tersebut. Sasuke menatap datar amplop itu seraya mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum tipis memandang kepergian Sasuke. Kendati mantan rekan setimnya itu kesulitan bicara, tapi soal misi… Naruto tak bisa meragukannya lagi, hingga mengangkat Sasuke sebagai anggota _ANBU_ divisi penting.

Andai saja Sasuke bisa diajak bicara dengan baik, mungkin Naruto akan mempercayakan jabatan ketua _ANBU_ untuknya. Tapi ketidak mampuan Uchiha Sasuke bukan penghalang besar, ninja bermata _sharingan_ itu bisa menyampaikan laporan misi secara tertulis dengan baik dan mampu menjalani misi tunggal kelas berat. Benar-benar Uchiha terakhir yang sangat berkualitas.

.

.

Sasuke melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, dibalik topeng _ANBU_ itu terukir senyum saat menemukan sosok wanita merah muda yang sedang membawa belanjaan di tengah pasar. Awalnya Sasuke berniat menghampiri… tapi ia lebih memilih mengikuti wanita itu dari jauh.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah pohon lebat dengan sebelah lutut bersimpuh dan sebelahnya lagi menyanggah sikutnya. Ia perhatikan wanita merah muda yang kini sedang memilih lobak di rak sayuran. Menyaksikan manis senyum ramah isterinya pada wanita tua selaku penjual. Nampaknya dua wanita itu terlibat obrolan ringan.

"_Nani?_ Menikah? Yang benar saja!"

Sasuke menoleh ke bawah mendapati segelintir ibu-ibu sedang menggosip sambil memandang Sakura.

"Kasihan sekali dia."

"Ya, Sasuke itu memang tampan tapi sungguh… aku saja takut saat melihatnya."

"Dia pembawa sial."

"Biarkan saja, si cewek berjidat lebar itu menjadi istrinya."

"Ya, aku juga benci sama sifat tomboy dan kasarnya."

"Sasuke bahkan tidak jelas kerjanya apa. Paling cuma buruh… orang kesulitan bicara seperti itu. Mau kerja apa?"

—_seorang ANBU harus merahasiakan identitasnya bukan?_

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sudah bertubuh tegang, dari gerakan wanita itu Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura berusaha tak mendengarkan apa pun. Segala gunjingan terus bergulir dengan deras dan kian panas. Hingga wanita tua penjual sayur yang Sakura hinggapi itu melempar tatapan simpati pada Sakura.

Tapi nampaknya wanita itu segera memilih sayuran secara asal dan membayarnya cepat-cepat. Sasuke segera melompati dahan-dahan berikutnya untuk mengikuti Sakura hingga wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya bahkan berlari memilih jalan yang lebih sepi.

Wanita itu pun berhenti di sebuah gang sempit nan kecil, tak ada satu orang pun di sana. Sasuke turun dari dahan pohon dan secepat kilat berada di depan wanita itu. Sakura dengan mata basah pun terkejut dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. Sasuke membuka topeng _ANBU_-nya. Saat itu pula Sakura dapat menangkap sorot cemas dari sepasang bola mata kelam di hadapannya, alis kelam itu pun terpaut naik.

**_Daijobuka?_**

Sasuke tahu ini bukan pertama kali Sakura mengalaminya. Sejak berita pernikahannya dengan Sakura akan dilaksanakan tersebar, komentar pedas tak jarang diterimanya secara langsung mau pun tak langsung tak dihiraukannya. Tapi kali ini, sampai membuat wanita yang dicintainya menangis.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak masalah dikatai bodoh atau apa—" terisak sejenak, "Aku pun tidak malu atas keadaan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya tidak tahan mereka menghinamu… hatiku terasa sakit saat mereka menginjak namamu."

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya dan tanpa ia sangka Sakura menangis karenanya hal tersebut. Sungguh Sasuke mengira Sakura malu dan tak tahan lagi digunjing karenanya, tapi wanita cantik itu justru menangis atas dirinya (diri Sasuke) yang dikucilkan orang-orang.

.

.

_Zrat!_

Teriakan terdengar percikan darah teriprat dimana-mana. Kedai berisi perkumpulan ibu-ibu itu pun kini riuh oleh jerit sakit dan takut serta panik. Beberapa mayat tercecer dengan mulut sobek di pipi kanan dan kiri mereka dan semua di antara mereka memiliki lubang yang mengucurkan darah di kedua paha mereka.

Mereka menatap sosok pria berambut _raven_ yang memegang _kusanagi_ itu dengan pandangan ketakutan. Sementara sepasang mata kelam sang pria memandang benci ceceran tubuh manusia yang sebenarnya sedang kumpul arisan itu.

**_Itu untuk mulut yang berani membuat Sakura menangis._**

.

.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bergumam kecewa. "Kau melanggarnya."

Dari mana wanita itu tahu? Tentu, selihai apa pun kau menyimpan bangkai, baunya tak kan pernah bisa kau sembunyikan. Sakura mengangkat kimono putih berdarah itu sambil menatap Sasuke kecewa. Sasuke memandang kaget baju yang sudah ia sembunyikan baik-baik, nampaknya sang calon istri sudah tahu tabiatnya menyembunyikan apa pun.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi," wanita itu serak sekarang, mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca. "Apa susahnya tak pedulikan perkataan orang? Jika kau marah, lampiaskanlah padaku!"

**_Sakura…_**

Tak jarang Sasuke menemukan Sakura setengah depresi menghadapi jati dirinya yang senang bermain darah itu—yang baru terungkap di depan Sakura beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Terkadang aku takut," Sakura berkata dengan mata yang sepernuhnya basah, "Aku takut suatu hari kau melukai anak kita."

**_Tentu saja tidak!_**

**_Menyakitimu pun aku tak mampu._**

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" desis Sakura tajam menyingkap kaus untuk memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang ternyata… ada luka jahitan. "Ini tak seberapa sakit dibandingkan hatiku."

Sasuke mengerjap, luka itu tak sengaja dibuatnya pada hari di mana Sakura tak sengaja melempar senyum ramah pada seorang laki-laki yang tak Sasuke kenali—itu hanya pasien. Tapi sisi posesif membuat Sasuke cemburu buta untuk membunuh laki-laki malang tak dikenal itu juga melukai Sakura karena wanita itu sempat ingin menghentikannya.

**_Aku lupa pernah melakukan itu…_**

Sasuke menggeleng, sungguh ia melakukan itu karena frustasi. Ia hanya terlalu takut kalau Sakura terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku tak keberatan kau menyakitiku," suara Sakura membuat pandangan Sasuke dari jahitan di perut Sakura beralih ke mata hijau basah wanita itu. "Aku hanya pikirkan nanti kalau kita menikah dan memiliki anak, kau akan menyakiti anakku."

**_Anak kita…_**

Sasuke meralat dalam hati, dapat ia rasakan sorot mata Sakura berkata bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup dengannya. Ia memicingkan matanya sedih.

.

.

Dua hari berselang, besok adalah hari pernikahannya, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok tiba. Seperti biasa, Sakura sudah kembali ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kendati Sasuke selalu melemparinya tatapan menyesal atas luka sayat pada perut wanita itu, Sakura tetap tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

Sasuke selalu meraskan hatinya menghangat mendapati kenyataan tersebut. Ia sungguh bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_… bahwa pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya yang kesepian ini telah dikirimi malaikat yang luar biasa hebat seperti Sakura.

"Hm?" wanita itu mengangkat alisnya saat membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Sasuke menatap sayang calon isterinya itu seperti biasa sambil menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan memberi lembaran _ryo_ di tangan wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya bergumam, "Arigato."

Mereka bahkan sudah terlihat sebagai sepasang suami isteri yang saling percaya, menafkahi dan melayani—dalam konteks _bukan di ranjang_. Meski mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, Sasuke sudah berusaha setengah mati menahan nalurinya untuk membiarkan Sakura bersedia sampai siap melakukannya. Dan wanita itu berkata tak kan pernah siap selama status mereka belum resmi suami-isteri.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tau tidak, kemarin aku habis menangani wanita melahirkan," Sakura berceloteh sambil menikmati makan malam buatannya bersama sang calon suami. "Bayinya sangat lucu. Kembar lagi."

Dan seterusnya Sasuke perhatikan wanita itu berbicara tanpa berniat memberi respon. Bukan karena tak peduli, tapi Sasuke selalu menikmati setiap kali Sakura berceloteh panjang lebar. Meski tak pernah berbicara pun Sasuke bersyukur Sakura selalu mengerti dirinya, sungguh ia merasa beruntung.

.

.

Bel gereja berdenting menggema. Pengantin wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu memancarkan senyum malu-malu nan bahagia saat menapaki permadani merah bertabur kelopak bunga indah. Sasuke yang hari ini terlihat tampan berdiri di altar menunggu mempelai wanitanya datang.

Tiba-tiba firasat buruk dirasakan Sasuke saat raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis menjadi sorot takut. Sasuke tak mengerti! Ia menatap bingung Sakura yang menjatuhkan _bucket_ bunga dan menarik gaun panjang putih itu untuk memutar arah dan berlari…

**_Sakura!_**

Mendadak semuanya terlihat jelas bagai kilatan petir membatasi ingatan-ingatan yang melintas di kepalanya. Gaun putih yang digenakan Sakura tak lagi bersih, noda merah darah mengotori gaun cantik itu tepat pada bagian bawah, bagian perut, dada dan wajah cantik itu terciprat darah. Juga sarung tangan putih itu penuh darah.

Sasuke ingat sekarang, beberapa saat yang lalu ia membunuh semua hadirin tanpa terkecuali, saat ia mendengar gunjingan pedas yang tak diinginkannya di hari penting seumur hidupnya.

_"Dia bisu, mana bisa berjanji di depan pendeta."_

_"Kasihan Sakura."_

_"Benar…"_

_Arrrgghhh!_

Entah ratusan _kunai_ dari mana didapatkan Sasuke untuk membunuh seluruh hadirinnya. Yang tersisa kini hanya ceceran mayat di bangku dan lantai gereja… juga _bucket_ bunga yang Sakura jatuhkan.

_"Aku sudah tidak sanggup, Sasuke-kun."_

_…_

_"Kau mengerikan."_

_…_

_"Aku takut."_

_…_

_"Jangan pernah mencariku lagi."_

**_TIDAK!_**

Kehilangan atau ditinggalkan Sakura adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Sasuke. Pria itu menahan lengan wanitanya yang sudah bermata basah. Sakura terus meronta minta dilepaskan, selain pancaran takut di sana… sorot muak pun Sasuke temukan. Sungguh pria bermata kelam itu enggan melihat mempelai wanita _berdarah_nya berusaha pergi darinya. Dengan putus asa, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dengan sarung tangan berdarahnya, menodai pipi putih tersebut dengan warna merah. Mengklaim paksa bibir tipis wanita itu yang terus menerus mengeluarkan kata menyakitkan… 'lepaskan aku'

**_Tidak,_**

**_Kau milikku…_**

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat Sakura mendorong dadanya dan segera melayangkan telapak tangan ke pipinya. Mata kelam itu terbelalak antara tak percaya, kaget dan kecewa. Baru kali ini wanitanya menunjukan sisi seperti itu. Sementara Sakura memegangi bibirnya sendiri dengan sarung tangan penuh darahnya dengan sorot kecewa, ia melirik Sasuke marah sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercenung melihat punggung mempelai wanitanya menjauh. "Aku sudah muak."

Setetes air bening pun untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun paska pembantaian klan Uchiha—kini kembali turun dari mata kelam datar yang menyorotkan kesakitan itu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terus berlari dengan _tuxedo_, wajah dan sarung tangan putih penuh darah. Dibiarkannya rambut kelam miliknya diterpa angin saat ia berlari secepat kilat. Ia menggeleng kuat.

**_Tidak mungkin!_**

**Denting jam besar pada gereja itu terus berdenting** dan terdengar begitu tenang. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan mendapati pengantin cantik dengan gaun bersih itu menapaki lantai permadani penuh bunga. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang tersenyum di atas altar menantikan pengantin berambut merah mudanya datang.

"Ini baru benar."

"Ya, Sakura lebih cocok dengan Hokage-_sama._"

Sasuke terus berlari tak peduli apa pun hingga menemukan pintu gereja yang besar… tanpa ragu ia menerobosnya.

**Denting jam besar berhenti**. Mendadak para hadirin dan pengantin pira di atas altar berdiri kaku seolah waktu telah berhenti. Pengantin berambut merah muda itu bingung menatap sekitar hingga ia menemukan pria bermata kelam berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke tersengal dengan mata ketakutan.

**_Aku takut kehilanganmu_**_._

Sakura yang akan melarikan diri itu pun segera tertangkap oleh jerat tangan Sasuke pada kedua bahunya.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu putih itu. Berusaha ia tunjukan tatapan meminta, memohon agar Sakura tidak meninggalkannya hingga ia bisa merasakan matanya sendiri memburam karena terhalang cairan hangat.

Wanita cantik terbalut gaun penantin bersih—yang kontras sekali dengan setelan Sasuke itu pun menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak mencintaiku."

**_AKU MENCINTAIMU._**

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menyatakan apa pun padaku."

**_Sungguh aku mencintaimu, Sakura._**

"Kau bahkan melanggar janjimu padaku."

**_Aku tak kan mengulanginya._**

**_Aku berjanji_**_._

_"_Kalau aku berharga untukmu, kau tak akan melanggarnya._"_

Sasuke menggeleng dengan mata yang kini sama basahnya dengan Sakura. Ia peluk wanita itu dengan erat, tak peduli _tuxedo_ bernoda darahnya akan mengotori gaun bersih Sakura. Sasuke peluk erat sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang, ia terbatuk darah dan mata kelamnya dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung wanita dalam pelukannya itu menyembul sebilah pedang tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah mendapati Naruto memberinya tatapan menyesal. "Selamat tinggal, temanku…"

Sepasang kekasih (Sasuke dan Sakura) itu pun jatuh ke samping dengan sebilah _kusanagi_ berlambang Uchiha menembus tubuh keduanya hingga saling terpaut.

"Sas…suke-_kun_…"

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik yang telah mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibir yang sedang tersenyum tipis, mata hijau wanita itu memicing penuh cinta padanya. "Sudah ku…bilang k-kan? aku… sela-lu ber…sama… mu…" suara wanita itu kian mengecil lemah dan diakhiri dengan hembusan napas hangat menerpa leher Sasuke yang masih tertunduk memandangi wajah yang dicintainya.

**_Ya…_**

**_Arigato._**

**_Hounto ni…_**

Naruto, Kakashi dan Sai menatap sendu sepasang kekasih yang telah tiada tersebut. Miris, bahkan mereka belum berhasil menjadi suami isteri.

"Terimakasih, _genjutsu-mu_, Kakashi-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tega melibatkan Sakura." gumam Kakashi sambil menutup mata kirinya kembali dengan _hateite_.

"Tapi dia sungguh mencintai Sasuke-_san_ dan bersikeras menggunakan rencana yang paling kita hindari."

Ya, mereka bertiga sepakat… satu-satunya cara menghentikan Sasuke yang tidak waras adalah dengan membunuhnya. Pria berkelainan mental itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Konoha. Sekali pun perkara Sakura menjadi tumbal pun sejujurnya sangat tidak mereka inginkan. Tapi mereka percaya, selain karena mencintai Sasuke, Sakura melakukannya sebagai bentuk abdi pada Konoha.

.

.

.

**OWARI.**

NOTE: lirik lagu Hand of Blood milik Bullet For MyValentine sangat2 cocok untuk SasukePOV di fict ini XD pecinta heavy metal pasti tau

.

.

.

**OMAKE.**

**Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka** menampilkan iris kelam menawan yang kini pemiliknya berpeluh. Uchiha Sasuke mendapati sepasang mata hijau menatapnya cemas. "Sasuke-_kun_, _daijobuka?_"

**_Hanya mimpi…_**

Segera saja Sasuke bangkit untuk memeluk tubuh mungil terbalut piyama tipis itu, dipeluknya erat-erat. Uchiha terakhir itu bernapas lega meski peluh mengucur di wajahnya. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata dan ia bersyukur telah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, mendapati Sakura masih hidup dan masih bisa ia peluk.

"Jangan pernah meningglkanku," bisik parau suara berat itu dan Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura bergerak sedikit.

"Sasuke-_kun—"_

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura!" potong Sasuke lagi kini dengan suara serak dan melepaskan pelukan berniat menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya.

Suara pekikan girang Sakura terdengar. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya diterjang tubuh mungil itu hingga ia kembali terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi Sakura memeluknya di atas tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa bersuara Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap syukur gadis itu terus menggema pada _Kami-sama_ atas kembalinya suara Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…"

Sasuke balas memeluk dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukan sambil mengusap wajah basahnya yang terlihat sekali sedang terharu.

"Tapi… kumohon…" Sakura berkata ragu, "Sasuke-_kun_ mau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi?"

Itu? Sasuke mengernyit. Mata kelamnya mengikuti telunjuk Sakura yang mengarah keluar jendela. Sasuke pun bangkit mengikuti tubuh mungil Sakura yang terbalut piyama tipis itu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar lantai dua milik mereka ini.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat pemandangan luar lalu beralih menatap wanitanya, ia menganguk dengan wajah menunjukan ketulusan dan kesungguhan, "Asal itu membuatmu tak meninggalkanku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menurut saat Sasuke menariknya menjauhi jendela.

"Aku lapar, Sakura."

Sakura mengerti, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan sementara Sasuke pergi keluar rumah dengan piyama tidur untuk membersihkan halaman rumahnya… dari tumpukan mayat, bunga mawar merah dan darah yang berserakan. Nampaknya kemarin baru diadakan _garden party_ ditempat ini—jika dilihat dari dekorasi yang sudah ternoda darah itu.


End file.
